lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederica Sawyer
Frederica Sawyer (フレデリカ・ソーヤー, Sōyā), also known as Sawyer the Cleaner, '''or simply '''Sawyer, is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens-early twenties and she specializes in body disposal. Bio Sawyer is the person that the Triads turn to for executing people in the most brutal ways possible, usually to serve as examples for their clientele and enemies. Her legitimate business front is, fittingly, a meat packing business named "U.G. Pork". Sawyer works in a white-tiled room which is covered in blood from her various executions, and uses a chainsaw as her tool of trade. When on the job, she is dressed like a surgeon, but otherwise she wears gothic clothing. Few people seem to recognize her when she is not wearing her surgeon's robes because when she's on the job she wears a mask and goggles. Because her throat had been cut open at some point, she speaks with an electrolarynx. She also seems to have various emotional issues, as she will drop into fetal position if she loses her electrolarynx. Like Shenhua, Sawyer is an assassin who eschews the use of firearms in combat. Instead, she utilizes a thick-bladed chainsaw over half-her-height long, the same one she uses on her victims. The size and build of the weapon allows her to deflect rapid gun-fire with horrifying ease, although this can still push her back. Much like Roberta, Sawyer is presented as an "unstoppable" attacker, much in the manner of Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, where she will cut through any obstacle in her path while stalking her prey and the fact she enjoys her work immensely makes her even more dangerous. Her name may also be a homage to the Sawyer family of that film series and when she realized she had lost her electrolarynx in episode 18 she briefly reenacts Leatherface's "chainsaw dance" of rage. She is one of the few bounty hunters to survive the manhunt on Greenback Jane, and is later seen doing some "cleanup" work on a Roanapur side street in the morning. She worked with Shenhua and Lotton the Wizard in helping Garcia Lovelace fight off the Colombian Cartel, who were trying to kill Roberta. She also seems to have replaced her handheld electrolarynx with a wraparound version of the device that can be worn around her neck. Trivia * Just like Shenhua, Sawyer first showed her fear of Roberta after their first encounter when Roberta managed to stop and break the chain of Sawyer's chainsaw with her guns. * In Chapter #41, scars can be seen on Sawyer's wrist while she is climbing a ladder, which potentially implys that she inflicts self-harm. * Sawyer will completely have a mental breakdown (Melancholia) if her ultravoice is broken (Issue #42) * Sawyer and Lotton stayed together in Shenhua's House (Issue #57) * On issue #78, it is revealed that Sawyer is not just a Body cleaner, but she has a cleaning service and she has some workers that work in her place (not an ordinary "cleaner"). * Also on issue #78, it is shown that Sawyer wasn't too worried about talking without her ultravoice as she is able to communicate with the others with letters that she wrote with her finger on Rock's back. * Sawyer is very similar to that of the character Leatherface, from the "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" series, as they both wielded a chainsaw, worked in meatpacking businesses, can't talk at times and whose last names are Sawyer. * In the First Popularity Poll, Sawyer ranked 8th place with 205 votes. Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Hong Kong Triad Category:Roanapur